


wonkyu | you want me to do what?

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: Fic Requests [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dialogue Prompt: "You want me to do what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	wonkyu | you want me to do what?

"You want me to do _what_?” Siwon screeches. He knew the maknae was cunning, but he didn’t realize Kyuhyun was _this_ evil.

"It’s really simple, hyung. You give me your credit card, I give it back a few days later, and you don’t ask any questions. Simple," Kyuhyun calmly responds.

"But but there’s no way I’m letting you buy _that_ ,” Siwon replies. His eyes are wide in a mix of horror and shock.

Kyuhyun sighs again. They’ve been over this a million times. “Siwon, please. I know you spend thousands of dollars on clothes for your _dog_. I’m your beloved dongsaeng. Aren’t I more important?” he musters up his best puppy dog face.

Siwon hesitantly pulls out his credit card and holds it out to Kyuhyun. The maknae snatches it from his hands and runs off victoriously.

*

When Siwon checks his credit card statement a few days later, he peers closer at the screen in disbelief.

"What’s wrong, Siwon? Have too much money?" Leeteuk asks, walking by.

"Kyuhyun used my credit card."

"Oh? What did he buy?"

“ _An entire section of tickets for the musical_ Starcraft on Ice.”


End file.
